Angel's care
by eleinacristal
Summary: Partagé entre désir et devoir, Castiel est prêt à tout pour comprendre...  suite de Master's Kiss
1. perversion et vertu

_Les personnages de la fiction « Supernatural » ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en scène dans cette fiction_

Suite de l'épisode 416 (quand Dean est obligé de torturer Alastaire et se retrouve à l'hôpital...) selon ma propre interprétation.

_Pour ma part je ne peux imaginer que Dean et Castiel puissent envisager une relation plus charnelle en faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'a subit Dean en enfer, aux mains d'Alastair. Je connais personnellement des victimes de viols ( c'est la plus évidente, la plus fréquente et la plus avilissante des tortures) et ce n'est absolument pas crédible pour moi ! C'est pour cela que je veux prendre mon temps avec eux, laisser le désir prendre le pas sur la peur, toutes les peurs…_

_oooOooo**  
><strong>_

_Lumières crues des néons_

Dean et Castiel étaient dans la chambre d'hôpital, suite à l'attaque d'Alastair, l'un comme l'autre se sentaient abattus. Mais pour le chasseur, avoir appris qu'il était à l'origine de la rupture du premier sceau, qu'il était responsable de la possible libération de Lucifer, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Là, sur un lit anonyme, branché à divers appareils il ne put retenir ses larmes.

L'ange, voyant que son protégé ne pouvait s'exprimer facilement avec tous ces tuyaux dans la bouche, s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et lui expliqua :

Tu sais que je peux tout comprendre, Dean. Laisse-moi pénétrer dans ton esprit. Il faut que tu soulages toute cette culpabilité, sinon tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir !

Alors Cas s'assit au bord du matelas, posant leurs mains jointes sur son genou et prit la joue du blessé au creux de sa paume. Le chaume de la barbe naissante le piquait un peu mais la douce chaleur qui passait entre eux les apaisaient l'un l'autre.

Sam était allé raccompagner Bobby, il voulait en profiter pour aller se changer les idées dans le premier bar qui croiserait son chemin. Voir son frère aîné si laminé lui sapait trop le moral. S'en remettre à Castiel ne semblait pas lui plaire d'avantage.

De plus en plus l'intensité de la relation qu'entretenaient l'ange et son protégé interrogeait leur entourage.

Les quelques mots échangés plus tôt tournaient encore dans la tête de l'ange. L'homme dont il avait la charge, dont ses supérieurs lui reprochaient d'être trop proche, lui avait rétorqué que s'il allait bien ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Le laisser dans cet état d'esprit était inacceptable à ses yeux.

Alors tout en se penchant doucement, il lui murmura :

Détends-toi, laisse toi aller et fais-moi confiance ! Partage avec moi les cauchemars qui te secouent dans ton sommeil. D'habitude je te veille mais là j'ai besoin de savoir….

Le moins que je puisse faire et de t'aider à porter ce fardeau !

_Noirceur fétide_

Dès ces derniers mots prononcés Cas se sent aspiré dans un gouffre noir et froid, traversé d'éclairs rouges sang. Il sent qu'il n'est pas au bout du voyage et ne pourra qu'assister un spectateur au calvaire de son valeureux ami.

Dean se trouve sur une table, faite d'un seul bloc de granit, des sillons sont creusés sur la périphérie de se qui pourrait être un autel, permettant à des fluides d'être recueilli en dessous dans des sortes de tonneaux.

Le chasseur a ici tout l'air du gibier. Et plutôt de celui qui vient d'être dépecé, coupé en morceaux et prêt à cuire !

Son regard semble aveugle et le râle qui sort de ce qui lui reste de poumon n'a rien d'humain.

Une forme hideuse se détache alors des ombres épaisses du vaste cachot. Mi-humaine, mi-animale, on dirait plutôt un être issu d'une mythologie fantasmagorique. Campée sur des pattes poilues, un torse d'homme arbore une tête hirsute d'où dépassent de grandes cornes arquées.

« - Alors dit l'abomination dans un grondement, ma nouvelle forme t'a-t-elle plu ? Je l'ai arborée ce matin afin de m'occuper d'un petit minable religieux qui s'en est pris toute sa vie aux jeunes garçons dont il avait la charge.

Ce vieux bigot c'est toujours représenté le mal sous cette forme sans se rendre compte que la meilleur incarnation du mal, c'est sa misérable carcasse d'âme perverse.

Ne voudrais-tu pas lui faire payer le mal qu'il a fait ?

Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'ont éprouvé ses pauvres disciples sous son autorité ? As-tu idée des violences qu'ils ont subies à cause de lui ?

Non tu ne le sais pas. Tu es un être vertueux. »

Le tortionnaire semble pour l'instant se complaire dans un monologue psychotique. Il poursuit d'une voix froide et calculatrice :

« - Cela fait des années que nous jouons tous les deux, mais rien de sentimental n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi que … je me suis attaché à toi depuis le temps ! Ton courage, ta ténacité inspire le respect. Alors il faut aussi que je te retire cela : le respect de toi-même…

Je vais à présent faire de toi un autre type de jouet ! Un jouet plus intime.

Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque tu seras prêt à jouer avec d'autres comme je te l'ai appris. Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque tu tortureras à ton tour. »

…nouvelle chute de Castiel à travers le trou noir des souvenirs de Dean…

_Ténèbres zébrées de rouge sang_

_Hurlements_

_Puanteur faite de sueur, de viscères et de stupre mêlés._

Castiel se retrouve à nouveau propulsé dans le large cachot. Il sait que personne ne peut le voir mais lui peut sentir la rugosité des moellons formant le mur auquel il est adossé. Sa fraicheur l'aide à reprendre pied dans cette réalité.

Du temps a dû passer depuis la dernière scène car il ne voit plus de morceaux de chaire dispersés de façon incongrue à travers la pièce.

Dean est toujours allongé sur l'autel de pierre.

Un homme en pleine force de l'âge, les épaules larges est penché sur son corps nu, vulnérable. L'homme est beau, ses muscles sont sculptés comme ceux d'un haltérophile. Il semble vouloir réanimer le corps brisé devant lui.

L'ange entend tout d'abord un fredonnement qui ne couvre encore pas la cacophonie des bruits de l'extérieur étouffés par l'épaisseur des murs. Puis le murmure devient une chanson, une berceuse plus exactement.

Et à travers sa connexion avec Dean, il ressent l'horreur que son protégé éprouve à entendre cette mélodie. Cela fait également partie de la torture morale qu'Alastair lui inflige se dit Cas. Car, il n'a pas de doute c'est bien lui qui a recouvert cette nouvelle apparence. Mais pourquoi a-t-il abandonné l'intimidation provoquée par les visions de cauchemars de ses anciennes formes ?

Le bellâtre s'écarte un peu de l'autel et laisse alors voir qu'il n'est pas seulement torse nu, mais entièrement nu. Son membre au repos n'en apparait pas moins disproportionné. Etant pour sa part plus animal qu'humain.

Armé uniquement d'un baquet et d'une serviette, l'athlète s'apprête à laver minutieusement le corps meurtri de l'ancien chasseur. Il emploi des gestes attentionnés, presque tendres pour nettoyer les traces des tortures endurées puis pour masser son dos, décontractant minutieusement chaque muscle. L'eau est chaude, la serviette douce et les onguents sentent bon les herbes médicinales.

Du point de vue de Dean, cela semblerait être un réel moment de répits pourtant l'ange ne perçois à travers lui qu'attente anxieuse et dégoût.

Le retournant à nouveau , l'homme entreprend d'oindre chaque petit repli et renflement de son anatomie, s'ingéniant à dénicher et stimuler les points les plus sensibles en commençant par le visage, le torse, le ventre puis en dernier, ses parties les plus intimes, les plus sensibles.

La réaction, même si elle est instinctive, ne se fait pas attendre.

Enserrant le membre à présent en érection il fait glisser sa main enduite d'huile le long de la hampe encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à l'amener aux portes sa délivrance, sans jamais la lui accorder !

En même temps à force de cajoleries imposées de son autre main, Alastair l'amène à se recroqueviller, dans un élan névrotique, en position fœtale, le corps du lutteur venant maintenant épouser la courbe de son dos.

La bouche contre son oreille Alastair murmure alors :

Dit-le !

Seule une plainte lui répond, il insiste :

Dit-le ou je vais à nouveau chercher un de ces jeunes garçons que tu prétends protéger.

Alors, le corps secoué de spasmes laisse échapper dans un souffle :

Je suis à toi, je suis ta chienne, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Le coup de boutoir qui fait pénétrer une vive douleur dans ses reins, oblige Dean à exprimer son impuissance dans un long gémissement.

Castiel ressent l'affront de cette humiliation dans sa propre chaire.

L'horreur ultime étant que ce viol, si affreux et dégradant qu'il soit, a libéré également toute la jouissance contenue auparavant. A tel point qu'il est difficile de distinguer, la brûlure du plaisir et celle de la souffrance. A tel point que la seule issue est l'abandon, le vide de l'inconscience…

L'ange, en état de choc, contemple son ami évanouît. Il commence à comprendre pourquoi Dean ne peut trouver les mots pour partager ce qu'il a enduré en enfer. Pourquoi il pense qu'il ne pourra jamais se faire aider.

Il comprend que pour son protégé, peut importe qu'il ai eu de bonnes raisons de céder. Il a cédé en y prenant une part de plaisir qu'il ne pourra jamais se pardonner.

Le plaisir qu'il a subit, dans la violence de ces relations de dominations sexuelles a fait basculer la conscience de l'ainé des Winchester. Cela l'à conduit par la suite à transposer ce plaisir dans la torture des âmes damnées en enfer.

Car sa survie passe par la maitrise qu'il peut garder sur les événements.

Plus égoïstement, Castiel comprend également pourquoi cet homme orgueilleux n'accepte pas facilement le contact intime avec d'autres hommes, hormis ceux de sa famille. Il voit autrement le fait qu'il préfère des plaisirs tarifés avec des prostituées anonymes.

Pour ainsi casser la forte volonté de l'homme vertueux de la prophétie, Alastair a fait preuve de beaucoup de psychologie. Dean a depuis son enfance dû prendre un rôle protecteur, c'est un fait, mais il a du également pour cela assurer un rôle de dominant.

Le démon s'est servi de son besoin de protéger pour l'amener à se sacrifier. Il l'a ainsi insidieusement conduit à prendre du plaisir à faire ce qu'il abhorrait et ce quotidiennement, durant des années !

« **… l'homme vertueux qui fera couler le sang en enfer…** »

Cette révélation agit comme un interrupteur et propulse Cas hors des souvenirs de Dean.

_Lumière salvatrice_

De nouveau au bord du matelas d'hôpital, main dans la main, les deux hommes se regardaient. Plus de trace d'inconscience dans les yeux de Dean, mais des larmes en abondance, comme si une digue avait été brisée.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Cas bouleversé mais attentif, Dean désemparé, laissant transparaitre sa peur. Plus ce dernier séchait ses larmes, plus il se murait dans un mutisme butté.

Alors Castiel eu une réaction inattendue même pour lui : il se mit doucement à genou, sur le carrelage froid de la chambre aseptisée. Un ange peut-il plier les genoux devant un mortel ? Et s'il était le seul à pouvoir reconstruire l'être anéanti face à lui ?

Il ne pouvait se permettre de réconforter Dean comme un enfant, pas s'il voulait lui redonner un peu d'amour propre, un peu de maitrise, un peu d'espoir.

Au lieu de cela, il prit la jambe et le bras du jeune homme pour les rapprocher du bord et se nicha au creux de sa poitrine dans un geste d'abandon. Son regard se fit doux, humble, quémandeur…

L'ange était beaucoup trop puissant pour avoir besoin de la protection du chasseur mais ce qu'il essayait de faire passer dans ses yeux et ses gestes était un sentiment plus profond, encore plus vital. A cet instant, il ne trouvait pas quelle serait sa raison de vivre sans son seul véritable ami. Quitte à laisser Dean se rassurer dans son rôle de dominant, autant que cela soit sous la protection d'un être supérieur tel que lui !

Le chasseur semblait avoir compris intuitivement au moins une partie du message. Arrachant les tuyaux encombrants, il se pencha et passa sa main dans la nuque de Cas, s'agrippant à la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux de geai. Puis, menant son visage à la rencontre du sien dans un geste autoritaire il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, savourant le goût de sa langue qu'il aurait voulut engloutir au fond de sa gorge, se délectant de la douceur de ses lèvres écartelées, offertes…

Une odeur forte de café les interrompit, Dean lâchant prise…Cas se retrouva déséquilibré et s'affala les quatre fers en l'air au pied du lit. Une expression de surprise figée sur ses traits, la bouche ouverte, les joues empourprées.

Sam venait de rentrer dans la chambre, les mains encombrées par trois gobelets fumants et un sac en papier. Accaparé par ses emplettes il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais décontracté par les quelques verres absorbés plus tôt, il goutta tout de même l'humour de la situation, avec Cas ainsi affalé par terre. Et connaissant l'éternel sérieux de l'ange, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer :

Alors Cas, toujours à faire le pitre ?

Puis remarquant les tubes arrachés, pendants à la tête du lit il poursuivi :

T'as plus besoin de ça ? Tant mieux ! Parce qu'en passant devant le bureau des infirmières j'ai surprit une conversation inquiétante.

Abandonnant ses paquets sur l'appui de fenêtre il leur expliqua …

oooOooo

Voilà, j'espère que mon interprétation des tourments de Dean ne va pas vous valoir des cauchemars à votre tour. Mais les confidences qui m'ont été témoignées mon fait comprendre combien les tortionnaires savent jouer de la pseudo culpabilité des victimes pour les empêcher de parler !

Faites moi plaisir au-delà de cette fic soyez vigilent, ces innocents condamnés au mutisme sont plus nombreuses qu'on ne pense (j'suis trop sérieuse là – désolée- mais la cause me touche) :-S

Et Merci à **ChicaDelSol** pour m'avoir indiqué comment accepter les reviews anonymes.

Alors maintenant c'est à vous dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Please, please, please…


	2. abandon et sensualité

oooOooo

Abandonnant ses paquets sur l'appui de fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, Sam expliqua à son frère alité et à l'ange toujours assit par terre :

- Les infirmières viennent d'apprendre qu'un de leur patient est ici sous une fausse identité. Elles en sont toutes excitées ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'où vient cette entourloupe mais il faut se tirer d'ici en vitesse !

Ce disant, il arracha la couverture du lit avec un bruit de déchirure illustrant bien l'urgence de la situation.

- Castiel, est-ce que tu peux nous téléporter loin d'ici fissa ?

Cas, qui venait de se remettre laborieusement sur ses pieds, alors qu'habituellement il aurait du se relever instantanément, sans problème, réfléchi tout haut :

- J'ai dépensé énormément d'énergie ces dernières heures. Me battre contre Alastair puis Uriel et enfin le voyage de tout à l'heure, il faut que je récupère…

- De quel voyage parles-tu ? demanda Sam en saisissant le peu d'affaires appartenant à Dean et les fourrant pèle mêle dans un sac.

S'apercevant qu'il avait exprimé ses pensées et ne voulant pas partager son intrusion dans les souvenirs enfuis de son protégé, l'ange prit un air fermé pour répondre :

- Rien qui te concerne. Il faudra que tu fasses avec ! J'ai peut-être assez d'énergie pour nous mettre tous trois dans l'impala mais après tu devras te débrouiller pour nous faire sortir de l'enceinte de cet établissement.

- Ca va pas être facile ! La voiture est garée dans le parking souterrain, il faudra passer au moins deux postes de gardiens ! Mais OK, je prends la couverture on planquera mon frère dessous : allons-y.

Empoignant Dean de sa main libre l'autre tenant le sac et la couverture, Sam s'aperçut trop tard que son frangin ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Ce fut Castiel qui, dans un réflexe, le soutint par l'épaule puis le fit basculer dans ses bras dans un geste fluide empreint de douceur. Il agrippa en même temps la main de Sam toujours sur le bras de son frère…

Les voilà tous trois assis dans l'impala, Sam au volant et Cas sur la banquette arrière. Il a allongé le plus confortablement possible un Dean faible mais le compensant par ses grognements et injures.

- Tiens-toi tranquille lui recommande Sam, et caches-toi sous la couverture.

Cas t'as qu'a faire comme si c'était toi qui était allongé, planques tes jambes et fais semblant de dormir je m'occupe du reste.

L'ange se faufila tout d'abord à côté de la tête reposant sur un vêtement plié puis le remplaça par ses cuisses Ses gestes maladroits tirèrent à nouveau des injures à Dean, comprenant que l'ange ne savait comment s'allonger le long de son propre corps afin de donner le change.

Sans un mot, il se souleva sur les avant bras et tira les hanches de Castiel en avant afin de donner l'impression qu'il s'était avachi dans le sommeil. Puis il écarta ses cuisses afin de se glisser entre ses jambes, à genoux entre les sièges arrière et avant, le plus recroquevillé possible afin de bien dissimuler son corps derrière le siège passager.

En se mettant un peu en biais il lui était possible de respirer.

- Ok maintenant Cas mets la couverture sur nous, recommanda Dean d'une voix enrouée, rien ne doit dépasser je vais rentrer la tête. Dés qu'il vient quelqu'un appuie si ça fait des bosses. De l'extérieur ça doit faire comme si on était une seule personne.

- C'est bon Dean j'ai compris, pas la peine de tout m'expliquer comme a un enfant.

- C'est que t'es pas très doué pour camoufler les choses mon p'tit ange !

Dean eu un dernier regard à Sam, pensant qu'il devait vraiment être mal en point pour laisser son petit frère conduire son bébé, sans rien dire !

Sam qui roulait très doucement pour leur laisser le temps des préparatifs arrivait tout de même au premier poste, il mit la monnaie dans l'appareil, constatant qu'il était automatique et qu'aucun vigile ne se trouvait dans les parages.

Par contre le poste de sortie du complexe, visible au bout de la ruelle, abritait bien un homme en grande conversation avec deux autres représentants des forces de l'ordre.

- C'est l'moment de r'tenir ta respiration

Souffla Sam dans ses dents.

De son côté Cas avait plutôt du mal à respirer … non à cause de la peur mais à cause du corps de son protégé entre ses cuisses et surtout de sa tête posée sur son ente jambe.

Cas appliqua ses mains sur le sommet du crâne qui faisait une bosse trop visible et pressa légèrement pour la résorber.

En dessous, Dean avait lui aussi le souffle court. Non qu'il étouffait, il avait le nez entre les cuisses de Cas, il pouvait respirer et c'était plutôt ça le problème. Les effluves qui se dégageaient de Cas étaient absolument ahurissantes… surtout à cet endroit. Suaves et piquantes elles avaient sur lui un effet aphrodisiaque indéniable !

Alors quand la pression sur sa tête se fit plus forte il ne put retenir un gémissement, tant l'effet sur sa libido était fort. D'autant plus qu'à présent son front en contact avec le renflement du pantalon de Cas sentait que celui-ci grossissait de plus en plus. Là encore il ne put s'empêcher de venir frotter avec le haut de son visage sur cette partie souple et dure à la foi de l'anatomie si parfaite de son ami.

Sam engagea le véhicule dans le couloir de sortie, obligeant les deux autres vigiles à se plaquer contre le muret.

Vitre baissée il engagea la conversation :

- Bonjour Messieurs, belle journée.

_(L'originalité n'est pas toujours payante !)_

- J'ramène mon voisin qui vient de se faire faire un lavement. C'est pas son jour de chance !

- Vous pouvez me donner son nom ? demanda négligemment l'employé.

- Oui c'est Colombo mais vous l'aurez pas sur votre registre, il était tellement plein qu'il s'est fait voler ses papiers avant de tomber ivre mort. Vous devez bien avoir un « Monsieur Personne » quelque part ?

- Ouai ça arrive mais bon, j'ai pas l'temps de chercher là ! On me d'mande dans un service pour aider à appréhender un type. Comme si j'avais qu'ça à faire !

Dit-il en ouvrant la barrière.

Sortis ! Sam attendit de s'être coulé dans la circulation citadine avant de demander :

- On va où maintenant ?

… Pas de réponse, à peine un gémissement…

- Ca va pas derrière ?

Cas se décida à parler d'une voix essoufflée :

- Si c'est bon mais je crois que Dean a mal.

Il faudrait qu'il puisse se mettre plus à l'aise…

_(les anges ne mentent pas ils aménagent juste la vérité !)_

Risquant un coup d'œil dans le rétro Sam nota que Cas était encore plus fermé que d'habitude avec les trais tirés et les joues rouges

- T'en fait une tête !

- Laisse moi juste le temps d'arranger Dean et concentres-toi sur la route. Il faut trouver un endroit sur pour la nuit. On a tous besoin de récupérer.

En même temps il dégageait Dean de sous la couverture, capturant enfin son regard.

Celui du chasseur était chargé de désir mais également d'une touche d'appréhension.

Le regard de l'ange semblait impénétrable, mais son ami pouvait tout de même y lire une soif égale à la sienne.

De nouveau allongé sur la banquette, le tissu brulant un peu sa peau à chaque frottement, Dean se rendit alors compte qu'il avait toujours sa blouse d'hôpital. Enroulé dans la couverture, avec le stress de la fuite, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Cas l'avait porté ainsi, quasi nu, dans ses bras.

Ce même Cas, qui après lui avoir remis la tête sur ses genoux, portait à présent toute son attention au paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre !

Il avait recouvert l'ainé des Winchester de la couverture pour certainement le protéger du froid mais gardait obstinément une main sur la poignée de la portière et l'autre sur le dossier de la banquette.

Ne pouvant entamer aucune conversation privée avec Sam au volant, Dean choisi de faire réagir son ange par des pressions de sa tête sur ses genoux l'amenant au rythme des bosses et ornières de la route à presser alternativement toutes les zones entre ses genoux et son ventre

Dans une tentative pour le stabiliser Cas descendit donc sa main du dossier pour caler sa hanche, seulement il ne le fit pas au dessus de la couverture mais en dessous…

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce petit jeu lui plaisait tellement mais il aurait voulu ne pas arrêter d'ainsi provoquer l'ange. Peut-être les médicaments administrés à l'hôpital ?

Sam arrêta la voiture.

- Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose.

- Où on est, Sammy ? demande la voix empâtée de l'ainé à son frère.

- Tu l'croira pas mais c'est un camping, je pense pas qu'on viendra tout de suite nous chercher chez les touristes et ils louent des mobiles homes

Bougez pas je reviens tout de suite. Dit-il en sortant du véhicule et se dirigeant vers l'accueil en pierre à l'entrée d'un chemin bordé d'arbres, continuant sur de nombreuses allées.

Dans l'impala, Castiel osa un :

- Ca va Dean ?

- Yep c'est ok mais tu sais pas s'qu'ils m'ont fait à l'hosto y m'ont drogué ou quoi ?

- Tu as été sérieusement amoché, il fallait calmer la douleur. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas en mesure de te guérir pour l'instant j'ai trop abusé de mes facultés ces temps ci. Dés que j'irai mieux tu seras le premier à en bénéficier.

- Te tracasse pas pour moi j'suis costaud, le plus inquiétant c'est que tu te sois épuisé comme cela !

Sam remonta en trombe derrière le volant et démarra.

- Super, il reste juste un mobile home à l'autre bout du camping, c'est un de deux personnes mais on sera au chaud pour la nuit.

Devant l'emplacement indiqué sur la clé remise à l'accueil, Cas entreprenait d'extirper Dean de la voiture pendant que Sam ouvrait la porte.

Toujours aussi peu sûr de ses jambes, le blessé se laissa à nouveau porter par Cas. Mais cette fois ci il était tout à fait conscient des mains de son ami passées sous ses épaules et sous ses fesses, les avant bras à même sa peau le plaquant contre le torse de l'ange. Les poils de ses bras le chatouillaient à chaque mouvement. L'intimité, la force maitrisée de ses gestes lui procuraient un merveilleux sentiment de sécurité.

Sans se rendre compte des échanges subtils qui s'opéraient entre l'ange et celui dont il avait la charge, Sam se contentait de tenir la porte pour les aider à entrer et les guider vers l'unique chambre du mobil home, équipé d'un grand lit !

Bon plutôt rapide l'état des lieux, confirma Sam : une chambre, une kitchenette avec un coin salon … mais on a WC et mini salle de bain à portée de main. C'est pratique avec un grand convalescent.

Cas repoussa la couette, allongea confortablement Dean dans le lit et le borda.

Sam, lui, continuait :

- Comme t'a besoin de récupérer pour jouer les bons docteurs avec mon grand frère, je pense que tu devrais dormir là et moi j'irai sur le sofa du salon.

Enfin quand je dis jouer au docteur…

- Je ne joue pas au docteur Sam ! Guérir fait partie de mes dons…

- Ca va ! Je plaisante ! Tu trouveras bien une belle fille pour t'apprendre à jouer au docteur quand toute cette merde sera finie.

Sam se débarrassa de sa veste et retira son jean, faisant tomber toute sa monnaie, les bruits métalliques des pièces percutant le carrelage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Cas

- J'me mets à l'aise et tu devrais en faire autant. Quand tes batteries sont à plat tu devrais apprendre à faire comme nous, pauvres humains, pour ménager ce qu'il te reste. Commence donc par enlever ton imper, être en chemise cravate en tout temps ça doit pas être très confortable, non ?

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à porter et je peux les nettoyer d'une pensée, je ne suis pas négligé !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Si tu veux te détendre prends un teeshirt dans le sac de Dean et viens descendre une bonne bière.

Cas retourna dans la chambre étroite, enleva son imper puis sa chemise dans un bruissement qui alerta Dean. Sans bouger un muscle il entre-ouvrit les yeux pour observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui :

Castiel se tenait debout devant la petite penderie, les yeux baissés, la chemise à ses pieds. Il déboutonnait lentement, maladroitement, la braguette de son pantalon, sans se rendre compte de l'érotisme de ses gestes empreints de langueur. Dean n'osait plus respirer de peur de se précipiter pour l'aider à se déshabiller. Cas percevait t il son regard ? Sentait-il la réaction que son effeuillage produisait sur son ami ?

En tout cas il n'en laissait rien paraitre. Les yeux toujours baissés, il restait immobile, en caleçon. Allait-il poursuivre ?

De l'autre pièce Sam s'impatienta :

- alors tu viens j'ai presque fini ma bière et toi t'as même pas commencé !

Enfilant prestement le tee-shirt qu'il avait préparé, l'ange passa dans la cuisine sans un regard pour l'homme couché sous la couette.

Dean entendit encore Sam dire :

- J'ai appelé Bobby, il nous attend, il a du nouveau concernant les 66 sceaux. On va avoir du boulot ! Sans te commander, se serait bien que Dean soit sur pieds le plus vite possible.

- Je m'en occupe Sam je m'en occupe. Je vais également veiller à ce que ton frère ne soit plus esclave de ses cauchemars, il va aller mieux. Laisse-moi cette nuit.

Même s'il était étrange de voir Castiel en caleçon et Teeshirt Sam devait avouer que l'ange gagnait en humanité de se comporter ainsi. Il semblait tout du moins plus abordable. C'est donc avec confiance qu'il le regarda retourner dans la chambre, certain que la santé de son ainé était dans les meilleures mains possibles.

Dean senti la couette se soulever et un corps peser sur le matelas, attirant son propre corps au centre de celui-ci. Il voulait faire semblant de dormir. Il se sentait comme dans du coton : l'effet des drogues ou la proximité de son ange ?

- Tu ne dors pas ? chuchota Cas

- Non mais je voudrais

- Te rappelle tu ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital avant le retour de ton frère ?

- Je suis moitié drogué je te rappelle, tout est confus dans ma tête, j'ai des nausées, des frissons..

- Tu as froid ? viens, je vais te réchauffer. Ca je peux le faire même sans mes pouvoirs.

Mais avait-il oublié que Dean était nu sous sa blouse fermée uniquement par un lien dans le dos ?

Sans doute pas car lorsque Castiel se pelotonna contre le dos de Dean se dernier ne senti plus aucune barrière de tissus entre leurs deux corps.

- Hé qu'est ce que tu fiche ?

- N'ai pas peur je vais seulement te réchauffer et c'est le meilleur moyen.

- Tu aurais pu garder tes fringues

- Il faudrait savoir, si je ne me mets pas à l'aise je suis coincé et si j'agis de façon pratique ça ne va pas non plus ! Arrêtes tes enfantillages, profite de ma chaleur et endors-toi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'endormir comme ça ?tu crois que je ne sens pas ta queue contre mes fesses ?

- Je ne te ferai rien ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as si peur du contact d'un homme. Je ne te demanderai plus rien, je veux juste te rassurer.

- Et mon avis… tu t'en fou !

Par pur esprit de contradiction le jeune homme enchaina:

- Dans la voiture tout à l'heure ton contact ne m'a pas rebuté !

- Tu es sous l'effet de différentes drogues, somnifères et antalgiques…tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens, je ne veux pas que demain tu me reproche encore de t'avoir poussé à aller trop loin.

- Ok alors dans ce cas tu me lâche et tu vas dormir ailleurs !

- C'est hors de question tu as besoin de moi

Cas rapprocha encore plus étroitement Dean de sa poitrine, calant son torse contre le sien et bloquant son épaule dans sa main dans un enlacement étroit et ferme. Se faisant il ramena également une cuise par-dessus la sienne sans que la pression sur ses fesses ne diminue, bien au contraire.

Ne pouvant supporter de se sentir ainsi pris au piège, avec tous les souvenirs refluant dans son esprit, Dean se retourna brusquement.

- Ne me tient pas comme ça ! Tu vas pas aimer ma réaction si je ne me contrôle pas.

Castiel se rendit compte trop tard de sa bévue. Il en éprouva une grande honte pour lui avoir ainsi rappelé sa condition d'esclave sexuel aux mains d'Alastair.

Pour rajouter au trouble de son ami Dean continua :

- Et si Sam ouvrait la porte pour voir comment on va ?

- Je peux nous vêtir tous deux en une demi-seconde rétorque Cas d'une petite voix

- Pas si toi aussi tu dors pour récupérer alors maintenant habille toi et tiens toi tranquille sur ton côté de matelas

Avec un air buté de s'être fait rabrouer, Cas remis chemise et pantalon en un éclair. Il avait conscience que son protégé devait reprenne les commandes pour gérer au mieux la situation.

Il se mit sur le côté, implorant du regard un Dean plus amusé qu'outré.

- Tu aurais pu reprendre le t-shirt.

- Je te le laisse

Et instantanément son ami se retrouva avec le tee-shirt qu'il avait précédemment porté. Le vêtement embaumait toujours l'odeur de l'ange, cette odeur si caractéristique que le chasseur reconnaitrait à présent entre toutes.

Cela fini d'apaiser son humeur.

- Merci.

- Es ce que tu as encore froid ?

- Plus trop.

Répondit-il, tout en levant le bras comme pour le détendre et venir le poser sur l'oreiller de Cas.

- Moi j'ai beaucoup moins chaud que d'habitude.

- Alors vient … furent les derniers mots du chasseur.

Quand Sam entra dans la chambre le lendemain matin il trouva Castiel endormi sur l'épaule de son frère, sa main sur son front.

Dean n'avait plus aucunes blessures apparentes mais il était étonnant de voir l'ange endormi.

Bobby a appelé, les gars. Il faut qu'on fasse un p'tit détour, une course urgente. On doit partir tout de suite !

Plus tard seulement il repenserait à ce qu'il venait de voir :

L'ainé des Winchester, totalement détendu, abandonné, tenant dans des bras possessifs un homme, son compagnon de chasse, son ami … son ange.

FIN

_Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?_

_Et si le prochain épisode interprété à ma façon était le fameux 503 (THE bar) ?_

_Lémons à venir…_


End file.
